Fairy Tail Academy's Famous Delinquent
by Neongurl1999
Summary: AU: Lucy Heartfilia, age 16, a sophomore in Fairy Tail Academy. She has silky blonde hair, brown chocolate eyes, and a very sexy body, but people don't dare approach her. You would think that a very beautiful girl like her would have many friends, but there's a reason people didn't socialize with her. And that reason is... Lucy Heartfilia is Fairy Tail Academy's famous delinquent!
1. Lucy Heartfilia

**Fairy Tail Academy's Famous Delinquent**

**Rating:** Rated T

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**{~* Chapter One *~}  
**

**{~* Lucy Heartfilia *~}**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia, age 16, a sophomore in Fairy Tail Academy (10th grade). She has silky blonde hair, brown chocolate eyes, and a very sexy body, but people don't dare approach her. You would think that a very beautiful girl like her would have many friends, but there's a reason people didn't socialize with her. She's a famous delinquent, who shows no mercy on those who try to pick a fight with her. Lucy would always skip classes, talk back to teachers, and wear inappropriate clothing (shirts that reveal her cleavage). When high school had started, people had tried becoming friends with her, but she would always treat them coldly and cast herself away from everyone.

By the middle of freshman year **(A/N: The first year of high school)**, people had given up trying to be friends with her. There was a specific group of people who had tried countless times to befriend her, but soon realized it was hopeless. The blonde would never open herself up to anyone. That specific group was made up of different kinds of people, but they were all sophomores like Lucy.

There was, Natsu Dragneel, the class clown. Gray Fullbuster, the stripper. Erza Scarlet, the scary but kind School President. Mirajane Strauss, a role model everyone looked up too **_(even though she's the same age as Lucy)_**, but was once known as the She-Devil Mirajane or Demon Mirajane. Elfman Strauss, Mirajane's little brother, and is obsessed with saying 'Man'.

There was also, Levy McGarden, one of smartest people in the school, she's a total bookworm. Gajeel Redfox, a boy with a number of piercings on his face, and usually challenged Lucy to fights **(A/N: Don't ask who won the fights)**. Loke Celeste, the school's biggest flirt/playboy** (A/N: He even tried hitting on Lucy, but failed miserably)**. Juvia Loxar, one of the fastest swimmers in the school, and is totally in love with Gray. Last but not least, there's Cana Alberona. The school's heaviest drinker, even though they aren't even supposed to be drinking at this age.

Lucy hated all of them. Maybe it was because they were happy every day, laughing and showing their smiles.

_'They don't know the meaning of pain and grief ...' _thought the brown-eyed girl.

_'Living their carefree lives... It's disgusting... Conceited bastards! Only thinking about themselves' _The blonde broke her pencil because of squeezing it too hard. Lucy's thoughts had made her express her anger out on her pencil, but she just sighed and looked out the window. It was the start of sophomore year **(A/N: The second year of high school)**. The clouds were floating through pale blue sky, the breeze blowing through the trees making the leaves fly around, and the little chipmunks were scurrying by, looking for food. Lucy smiled at calm scene in front of her.

_'Mama... I wish you were here...'_

The maiden's thoughts were interrupted when a voice yelled her name. Lucy looked towards the direction of the voice.

"Miss. Heartfilia, do you mind telling us what the answer to this question is? Since you don't even bother listening to class, I'm guessing you know everything." The teacher didn't even bother to hide his sarcasm. Sneers and snickers could be heard among the classroom.

Lucy stood up and looked at the question on the board. _'You have two blocks of clay in cube form and the edges are 10cm. How many spheres with a radius of 5cm can you with that amount of clay?'_

Lucy just smirked and replied,

"The answer is 3 spheres." The teacher looked at the answer booklet he was holding. There was silence before his eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"How did you..." He couldn't even finish his sentence. The class just stared at the blonde delinquent in awe.

She just snickered and looked at him with bored eyes.

"If you're done asking such _STUPID _questions," Lucy emphasized on the word stupid. "I'll be leaving now." With that, she grabbed her bag and books and strutted out of the room. The class and the teacher could only gawk at her.

Lucy Heartfilia may be a delinquent, but she wasn't stupid. She would always study at home or whenever she had the time, even though the blonde didn't even concern herself with the normal tests given in class. But, only sometimes would Lucy bother herself with the tests. She mostly focused on the final exam at the end of the year, and somehow she would always get perfect. This was her plan for the next 3 years of her high school life, only to worry about the final exam.

* * *

The blonde walked through the halls, all empty because of classes going on. It was only until she reached the open outdoors that she stopped. The breeze blew through maiden's hair as she watched the cherry blossom leaves sail into the open sky. It felt good to be outside, and not inside that suffocating place people called high school. Lucy closed her eyes, taking in the peacefulness, and tranquility. Oh how she wished her life could be as calm like this. When she opened her eyes, she couldn't hold them back anymore. Tears trickled down her face, smudging her black mascara. But the blonde quickly wiped them away, along with her makeup. She didn't want anyone to see her like this, weak and scared.

_'This isn't time to be crying! I have to stay strong...'_ thought Lucy, shaking her head.

Lucy was about to return inside when the lunch bell rang, which meant... STAMPEDE!

All students raced out of their classrooms and were now heading towards the cafeteria. The halls were now packed with kids, pushing and shoving, they were trying to get their food before the others.

The blonde rolled her eyes at the idiocy that was displayed in front of her, but she too felt the need to eat. So she pushed her way through the crowd and gave death glares to anyone who pushed back. Lucy stumbled into the cafeteria, but stood up straight when she saw all eyes her. She raised a brow as to why they were staring at her, but decided to ignore it and walked over towards to the lunch lady behind the counter.

"I'll have a cheese burger with a Caesar salad and-" The blonde started but was cut off.

"Oi Lucy! Since when did you get so smart?" an annoying voice yelled. The whole cafeteria burst out into laughs. She turned around, facing everyone and put her hands on her hips.

"And since when did you become such an asshole, Natsu? Oh wait, you were always one!" The cafeteria started 'Oooing'.

"Ha! She got you good, hot-head!" said a raven-haired boy.

The pink-haired boy frowned at the insult, but it was replaced with a smirk.

"Oh c'mon, Lucy! Everyone knows your actually a goodie goodie, who only fakes being bad to seem tough!" Whispers were heard throughout the room.

"A goodie goodie, eh?" She smirked and looked around her. Her eyes landed on the day's dessert, whipped cream pie.

"Hey, Natsu. Have you tried today's dessert?" Lucy picked a large pie with extra whip cream. "I heard it's really good. You should try it!" She threw the pie at the pink-haired boy with full speed, her strong arm coming in handy. Before he could say or do anything, the pie hit him straight in the face and he stumbled back because of how much force had been used. The room erupted into laughter, and Lucy was laughing her ass off.

"Why you little...!" Natsu removed off the pie off his face, and stood up.

"What's wrong, Pinky? Are you mad?" Lucy asked, still laughing and wiping away the tears.

He growled and picked up his whipped cream pie. "You're going down, Blondie!" With that he chucked the pie at Lucy, but she was quick enough to dodge.

"I'm not stupid like you-" Lucy was interrupted when a bowl of mashed potatoes collided with her face. The bowl dropped down to the floor, but Lucy's whole face was covered in mashed potatoes. Natsu rolled on the floor howling, clutching his stomach.

The brown-eyed girl cleaned the mashed potatoes of her and now there was a dark aura emitting from her.

"Bastard! I'll show what you get for trying to pick a fight with me!" This time Lucy grabbed her burger and flung it at Natsu, but this time the pink-haired boy dodged it and the burger ended up hitting Gray Fullbuster's face.

"Gray-sama, are you alright?!" asked a girl with ocean-blue hair as she rushed to his side and wiped the burger off his face.

"I'll get you for that!" Gray picked up his salad and threw it at Natsu, but he dodged it and the salad collided with the Erza Scarlet's face. Now the dark aura was coming from her, and the student's shivered in fright. Erza got her hands on her red Jell-O and hurled it at Gray. But he ducked in time, and the red Jell-O smashed into Mirajane's face.

Soon the entire cafeteria was laughing and throwing food around, until a loud voice made them all freeze.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON AROUND HERE!?" yelled a petite man, standing on top of an orange colored cafeteria table. That small man was none other than Fairy Tail Academy's principal, Makarov Dreyar. No one of the student's spoke, too afraid of what would happen if they did.

"Who started this!?" questioned the old principal. All the fingers pointed towards the blonde who was crossing her arms. Of course none of the student's pointed towards Natsu who had caused Lucy to throw the pie. He was just too liked by his classmates and friends.

"Lucy Heartfilia, my office! This instant!" The principal jumped off the cafeteria table and stormed towards the said office. The latter just grumbled, but followed the tiny man, ignoring the stares she was receiving. But now, her hatred for the school was increasing.

_'How dare they sell me out...! It was that damn Natsu's fault... Oh they are all going to pay for this...'_

* * *

**Please review and tell me if I should continue :P**

**Also, check out my other FanFiction, 'The Road To Love', if you haven't already ^^**


	2. Like a Father

**Fairy Tail Academy's Famous Delinquent**

**Rating:** Rated T

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**{~* Chapter Two *~}**

**{~* Like a Father *~}**

* * *

As the blonde and the petite principal entered the office, the secretary came running in and handed the old man his coffee.

"Bisca, close the door when you leave." Makarov instructed while sitting down in his large chair. The secretary did as she was told. Lucy sat in the small chair in front of the principal's desk.

The desk was huge and colored mahogany. You could barely see the old man when he was sitting behind it. No one knew why such a small principal had such a large desk. His chair was also bigger than him! Makarov jumped onto of his desk, and looked at the delinquent sitting in front of him. The blonde lifted her head and stared back at the man.

"You're going to give me detention, right?" Makarov just chuckled and shook his head.

"A principal's job isn't just to give detentions, now is it?" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Well if you're not going to do anything, I'll be leaving now." As Lucy was about to stand up, a glare from the small man made her slump back in her chair. He just let out a sigh and looked out the window.

"I know what you're going through."

Makarov Dreyar was the only person who knew of Lucy's situation. She had run away from her father, away from her huge mansion, and away from her old life. The Heartfilia Konzern is a major business corporation, which is now rivalling other companies for the name of No.1 business in Fiore. Her father, Jude Heartfilia, is a cold hearted man who neglects his daughter and puts all his time and effort into his company. But he wasn't always like this...

When Lucy's mother, Layla Heartfilia, had been alive, Jude was always joyful and spent his time with his beloved wife and daughter. When Layla had died, due to cancer, he cast himself away from his daughter and focused on his work. He was always trying to find a suitor for Lucy, but had failed several times. Lucy, tired of being ignored and tired of being forced to find someone to marry, ran away and begun her new life. She was no longer the cheerful, friendly person she used to be.

Lucy had left her old self along with all her riches, and priorities. She had decided to become cold, tough and, as you all know, a delinquent. Lucy had never been in a fight, and she had no idea how those rumors about her kicking ass had spread. Of course Gajeel had always challenged her to fights, but she would always refuse, saying she was stronger and there was no point in fighting someone like her.

That was another reason people didn't socialize with Lucy. They thought that she was a snobby, rude, daddy's little girl. Those were the last things Lucy wanted to be. She couldn't stand her dad and she really didn't care about money, unless she needed it.

"Yeah, sure you do." Lucy's voice full of sarcasm. Makarov looked at the girl, then back at the window.

"Well, is there anything I can do?" asked the old principal.

"No. Not unless you can change the past." The blonde sighed and stared at her feet. The small man chuckled.

"Sorry I can't do that. I'm not God."

"Can I leave now?" asked Lucy, tired of the old man's jokes. Makarov sighed and looked at the delinquent.

"What am I going to with you, Lucy?"

"Take me out of this hell you people call school." Lucy replied. The white-haired principal just smirked. "You can go now." The blonde's eyes widened.

"Really? So, you're not going to punish me?" Lucy raised a brow.

"No. I'm letting you off with a warning now. Next time, I won't be so nice." Makarov smiled at the girl. "Now get out."

Lucy stood up and beamed at the old man. "Thanks, Gramps!" With that, she walked out of the office.

Makarov was like a grandfather to her; you could even say he was like a father. The old principal looked at the retreating figure of the blonde delinquent and sighed.

"Don't get yourself into too much trouble..." He whispered to himself.

* * *

The day went by fast and before Lucy knew it, it was time to go home. The blonde grabbed her books and stuffed them in her bag. This was her favorite time, mainly because she could finally be alone and she didn't have to deal with Natsu and the others.

Lucy walked outside and breathed in the fresh air. Just then, Natsu and his gang walked outside, laughing and talking. But they stopped when they saw Lucy just a few feet ahead, looking at them. It was Natsu who spoke first.

"So what did Gramps give you? A week of detention? Cleaning duty?" Lucy just wanted to slap that smirk off his face. She hated how he called him Gramps.

"Actually, he didn't do anything." The blonde replied. Natsu's eyes widened, along with everyone else. He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I bet he felt sorry for you. Or maybe, you bribed him with your money. " Cana accused.

"Or maybe she flashed him. The old man likes big boobs." Gajeel smirked. This made the guys laugh and the girls just rolled their eyes.

"Maybe you should just shut the fuck up?" Lucy retorted.

"And who's gonna make me? You?" Gajeel snickered at the thought of Lucy trying to stop him.

"I would beat the crap out of you right now, but it's just not worth it." The blonde lied. Of course she didn't want to fight him! He was huge and who knew how many fights he had been in!

"Now if we're done here, I'm going home." Lucy yawned and turned around, continuing her walk home.

"Are you running away, Blondie?" Natsu shouted.

"I don't argue with idiots, they just lower me to their level." She replied, not even looking back.

* * *

"Tadaima!" Lucy yelled, opening the door to her apartment. At that moment, a huge golden retriever came running from the living and pounced on the blonde. She just laughed and petted the dog.

"Hey Plue!" She stroked the canine's fur. He barked and licked her hand.

"Hungry?" Lucy led Plue towards the kitchen and fed the dog.

While Plue was eating his dinner, Lucy decided to take a shower. She grabbed her towel and pj's. After stripping out her clothes and turning on the hot water, she stepped inside, letting the hot water completely soak her. It felt so good after the stressful day she had. The blonde relaxed her muscles and scrubbed her body clean. Once her shower was finished, Lucy changed into her pj's and walked into her room. It was time to write her letter to her mom. Turning on her night stand lamp and picking up her pen, she started writing.

_Dear Mom in Heaven,_

_ I'm doing fine right now... Actually... No, I'm not! School is such a pain and the people there are such jerks! They're so annoying, thinking they're so popular and cool. But really, they're so not! Why cant they just leave me alone...? Maybe its because I just cant fit in... Life is so messed up! And then, there's Dad... He still doesn't care about me! He hasn't even called me once since I ran away! Not that I except him to talk to me BECAUSE I ran away. What should I do, Mom? No one likes me and no one needs me... Maybe its best if I just disappear... Ah! I'm sorry! You shouldn't have to listen to me rant on about my life! I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight, Mom!  
_

_Love, _

_ Lucy_

Lucy put down her pen and sealed the letter in an envelope. After putting on her special stamp, she slipped into her bed and stared at the ceiling. That was when Plue came running and jumped on her bed. Lucy just smiled at the dog and patted his head.

"Goodnight, Plue."

With that, both Lucy and Plue fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update T_T I was really busy! I hope you liked this chapter! :D**

**OMFG! Fairy Tail chapter 297! .EPIC! LIKE HOLY CRAP! I loved it 3 Did you see those scars on Levy?! Poor her D: Whos that cloaked woman****?**! O: I really wanna find out :3

**Oh and schools gonna start tomorrow T_T So updates might be more late than usual D: Sorry if there's any mistakes! I kinda rushed XD**

**Thanks for all the reviews! :D**


	3. Revenge is Sweet, Like Milk?

**Fairy Tail Academy's Famous Delinquent**

**Rating:** Rated T

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**{~* Chapter Three *~}**

**{~* Revenge is Sweet... Like Milk? *~}**

* * *

_"Mama, where are you going?" A middle-aged woman with chocolate brown eyes and blonde hair, nicely tucked into a bun, smiled at the little girl in front of her. A field with all sorts of flowers surrounded them, the wind blowing through their hair._

_"It's time for me to leave, Lucy." The petite blonde clung to her mother's arm._

_"I don't want you to go!" Tears streamed down her face as her mother pulled away from her grip. The woman kissed her daughter on the forehead._

_"Make sure you live your life to the fullest. Experience love and happiness. I want you to enjoy all that you have, Lucy..." _

_The woman's body started to disappear, but her daughter kept begging her to stay._

_"Don't leave me, Mama! Please! I have no one else..." The young blonde fell on her knees, crying her heart out._

_"Goodbye, Lucy..." Her last words struck through Lucy like a knife. The woman's body completely disappeared._

_"MAMA!"_

* * *

"MAMA!" The blonde screamed, jolting up in her bed. Beads of sweat ran down her face and tears were streaming out of her brown eyes. Her hands landed on top of her chest, which was rapidly rising and falling. She could feel her heart racing and tried to calm herself down.

"It was just a dream..." She muttered. Her heartbeat slowly went back to its normal pace and she flopped back down on the bed.

"Damn it..." Lucy wiped off the tears and sweat. She ran her fingers through her hair.

_'I haven't had that dream for so long...'_ She thought.

A bark broke the blonde from her thoughts and she looked down, only to find out Plue lying on the ground with a pretty annoyed expression on his face. Lucy could tell he was annoyed because she knew she had thrown him off the bed when she had suddenly woken up from her dream. The delinquent giggled and patted the dog.

"Sorry about that, Plue." The canine barked and Lucy grinned, understanding that he just said it was okay.

Lucy stretched and looked at her alarm clock.

_9:55am_

_'School's already started... Does it really matter if I go or not?'_

The blonde abruptly remembered what her mother had said.

_"Make sure you live your life to the fullest. Experience love and happiness. I want you to enjoy all that you have, Lucy..." _

"School doesn't make you happy!" Lucy punched the alarm clock, which sent it flying towards the wall. It was probably broken now and that just increased the headache Lucy was having. She massaged her temples and sighed.

_'Should I go to school?' _

_'No, I shouldn't! School sucks!' _

_'But wait, I have to get back at Natsu! That bastard should get what he deserves!'_

Lucy couldn't believe she was arguing with herself! Maybe she did need some friends... She shook her head and got out of bed. It was decided, she was going to school.

'Dragneel better watch his back...' She smirked and walked into the washroom. Her face was stained with tears and her hair was mess. Lucy groaned and splashed water on her face. She _DEFINITELY_ needed to clean herself up.

After brushing her teeth and taking a shower, the blonde raided her closet for something to wear. Since she lives in a small apartment; of course she has a small closet. There were clothes lying all over the floor and near her study table. She just didn't have enough space for all of them. Who could fit everything in such a small closet? But, she still loved the apartment! It was cozy and felt more like home than that big mansion she used to live in.

Something at the end of the closet caught her eye. It was her school uniform! Lucy had refused to wear when she first saw it and claimed it was _'Hideous'_! The uniform consisted of a white undershirt and a yellow v-neck with striped blue tie. The skirt was gray and to top it all off, you had to wear white, knee-length socks with gray flats.

All the other students wore it and it really ticked her off for some reason. Some students had tried to wear regular clothes as Lucy had but as soon as Erza Scarlet saw it, they never tried it again. Erza, of course, told Lucy countless times that her outfit was _'Inappropriate'_ and that it was against the rules. But whatever the Student Council President tried, it just didn't work.

Lucy rolled her eyes at the memory and went back to searching for the right outfit. She came across a black t-shirt with a gold peace sign and denim blue jeans. She slipped on the clothes and entered the kitchen. The blonde opened the fridge and took out the milk carton, but pushed it right back on account of the smell that was coming out of it.

"Ugh... How old is this milk?!" Lucy read the expiry date and her eyes widened.

"Three weeks old?! How could I not notice that before?" As she was about to dump it out, a devious idea popped into her head.

Her lips curled into a devilish smirk and she placed the milk carton on the counter.

"Lucy Heartfilia, you are an evil genius!" Lucy congratulated herself, her smirk never leaving her face.

The delinquent continued on with her morning routine and put out some dog food for Plue. She grabbed her bag and stuffed the milk carton inside, making sure not to spill it of course. She patted the canine's head and bid him goodbye before leaving her apartment.

* * *

Lucy walked into class with a huge grin, ignoring the glare from her teacher for interrupting his lesson. One of the _'popular'_ girls stuck their leg out, but Lucy simply stepped over it. Nothing could wipe that smile off her face. Today, she was going to get her revenge.

Class passed by quickly and before she knew it, Lucy was hiding behind some lockers waiting for her victim. She smirked when she saw the salmon haired teen approach his locker. Natsu was just about to open his locker when Erza interrupted him. The blonde groaned and sighed.

"Come on, just open the locker already!" Lucy whispered to herself.

She grinned as she watched Erza nod and walk away. Natsu turned back to his locker, dialed in the combination, and then opened his locker. As soon as he did, the three week old cartoon landed right on top of Natsu's head and oozed down his body. The people around Natsu started laughing their asses off along with Lucy. Natsu looked around and when his eyes landed on her, he growled.

"Got milk, Dragneel?" The students laughed harder at the joke and Lucy was dying.

"You're going to regret doing that, Heartfilia!" Natsu took a step closer to the delinquent. The laughter stopped and everyone's eyes were on the two.

"You think I'm scared of you?" Lucy questioned, crossing her arms.

"You should be." answered Natsu in a dangerous voice.

All the students watched carefully until Natsu's glare sent them scrambling towards their classrooms. Natsu turned his attention back to Lucy and moved closer. With each step he took, she took one backwards.

"I thought you weren't scared of me?" The boy smirked.

"I'm not." But when Lucy tried to move away from Natsu, he blocked her path.

"You're not going anywhere." Natsu slammed his hands on the walls, securing Lucy in that spot.

"Move, Dragneel." The blonde growled.

"And if I don't?" asked the salmon haired teen.

"You're going to regret it."

Natsu chuckled and leaned closer to Lucy's ear. She could smell the milk, but she could also smell something else... Was that... cologne?

"Listen well Blondie," explained Natsu, "you really don't want to mess with me."

Lucy shivered as she felt his breath on her ear. She felt as if she had butterflies in her stomach and she couldn't quite understand why. The blonde delinquent pushed him away and ran. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care right now. Lucy gripped her bag tightly and shut her eyes. Before she could do anything, Lucy bumped into someone and fell on top of them. The person who she had bumped into had caught her, and held her close when they fell together. She could tell that it was a boy who had caught her, and a rather muscular one at that. Lucy opened her brown eyes and looked up. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened.

"You..."

* * *

**Well, that's chapter 3! Thank you for the reviews in the last chapter :D**

**Please tell me if I made any mistakes, because I can only learn from them. I'll update monthly so don't worry! xD**

**Also, favorite, follow or review~! I love reading long reviews because they always make me smile :)**


	4. Dirty Secret

**Fairy Tail Academy's Famous Delinquent**

**Rating:** Rated T

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**{~* Chapter Four *~}**

**{~* Dirty Secret *~}**

* * *

They both sat in silence before Lucy realized she was lying on top of him. Her cheeks flushed scarlet red, before she scrambled off him.

"W-What the hell do you think you're doing!?" questioned the blonde.

"Jeez, I saved you! Can't you even say thanks?" The male looked over to Lucy and raised a brow.

"Tch, why should I say thanks to an exhibitionist?" retorted Lucy.

A vein appeared on Gray Fullbuster's forehead.

"Fuck! It's that damn hot-head's fault that everyone keeps calling me an exhibitionist!"

Lucy laughed, "No, it's because of your stripping habit."

Gray's eyes widened, it was the first time he heard her laugh like that! It wasn't a cold laugh... It was actually... cute?

"Whatever!" mumbled Gray, as he stood up. He held out his hand for Lucy to take, but the delinquent just ignored it and stood up on her own.

"Next time, watch where you're going!" exclaimed Lucy, as she turned around.

"You bumped into me, Blondie!" shouted Gray, "and you should smile more! It suits you better!"

_BADUMP!_

Lucy stopped in her tracks; her heart had just skipped a beat. She slowly looked back, but he was already gone.

_'What was that...?' _thought the blonde.

Had he just complimented her? Sure she had heard lots of guys call her sexy, but her heart had _NEVER EVER _skipped a beat for any of them. So why had it for Gray Fullbuster?

She smirked and shook her head.

_'I must be going crazy...'_

* * *

The bell rung, signaling students it was finally time to go home. Lucy was more than happy to go home! Her head had been filled with today's events, and she just couldn't get rid of them. First, it had been the talk with Natsu and then the encounter with Gray. Today was not her day.

Lucy stuffed her books in her bag and headed for the exit. But before she could take another step, Erza Scarlet blocked her way. She was holding a stack of papers and Lucy could already guess what she wanted her to do.

"Oh look who it is. What is the all-mighty Student Council President doing here?"

"Lucy, I need you deliver these paper to the Grade 11 English teacher. He's on the third floor." answered Erza.

"And why me? Couldn't you have asked someone else?" asked Lucy, as she raised a brow.

"Well, since you're not actively involved in any clubs, I thought you would have some free time. Besides you need to start picking up the slack. You have to remember, you're not going to be in high school forever." explained the red-head.

"Fine, but if these papers end up in the wrong place, you can't blame me." replied Lucy, as Erza handed her the stack of papers.

Erza smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Lucy."

* * *

_'She said English teacher right...? Or was it the Science teacher...'_

Lucy was currently on the third floor, which was now completely empty. She had looked through almost every classroom, but there wasn't a single teacher anywhere! The blonde sighed, and decided to stop.

_'I should just go home...' _thought Lucy.

But as she was about to turn around, she heard a voice.

"G-Gajeel... W-We can't do this here!" Lucy recognized that voice! It was that bookworm, Levy McGarden!

But what was she doing with Gajeel...

_'Oh my God...' _Her eyes widened and then she heard Gajeel's voice.

"Don't worry! No one's going to be around. Everyone on the third floor left."

Lucy followed the voice, and soon she was facing the door to the Science lab. Lucy opened the door a crack, and she could see Gajeel's bent back. Levy was probably in front of him. Moans were coming from the two and it sent chills up her spine.

"Gajeel...," Levy whispered, "when are we going to tell everyone?"

A silence lingered in the room before Gajeel answered.

"Soon... We just have to wait..."

"I don't wait to wait anymore! Why do we have to hide it from our own friends! Are you ashamed of dating me?! Is that it?!" shouted Levy.

_'Since when we're those two dating...?'_ questioned Lucy.

"No! It's nothing like that! I like you, Shrimp! I really do! But..."

"But, what?! What other reason is there, Gajeel?!" yelled the bluenette, "Maybe we should just break up..."

"What! NO! I want to stay with you, Levy!" Gajeel grabbed her wrist.

"I'm sorry, Gajeel..." Levy pulled her wrist, and ran.

She opened the door, but when she tried to run, she collided directly into Lucy. Both fell down from the impact.

"YOU!" shouted Gajeel, "What're you doing here?!"

"Lucy...?" whispered the tiny girl.

"What? Are guys going to threaten me now that I know your secret?" asked Lucy.

"That's our line!" exclaimed Gajeel.

"There's no secret... Because there's nothing going on between us now..." explained Levy.

"I know it's none of my business, but don't you think it's pointless to break over something like that?"

Both Gajeel and Levy raised a brow.

"Bookworm, don't you trust your man? If you really like him, then you should have faith in him, because the best proof of love is trust."

Hearing this, Levy's eyes widened.

"And Gajeel, why do you want to hide your relationship? You really like her don't you? You should tell everyone that she's yours and yours only. All your friends will cheer you two on."

Gajeel took a minute to let in all sink in.

"But then again, it's none of my business. So it's up to you guys to figure things out."

Lucy got up and observed the two. They both had their eyes glued on the blonde.

"See ya." With a wave, Lucy turned and went her way.

* * *

**Next day at school...**

Lucy yawned as she walked towards the school. She couldn't get any sleep last night.

_'This is what I get for hanging around those people...' _thought Lucy, as she yawned again.

As she entered through the gates, the blonde noticed Gajeel and Levy in front of their gang.

_'Looks like they decided to be together. I guess they're delivering the good news now.'_

When Gajeel and Levy spotted Lucy, they looked at each other and nodded their heads. Levy dashed towards Lucy. She grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the gang.

"What the hell are you doing?" questioned Lucy, as she yanked her wrist away from Levy.

"Everyone, Lucy was the one who got Gajeel and I together! So please be nice to her from now on!" said Levy, cheerfully.

There was silence. No one spoke or moved.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" They all yelled at the same time.

"It's true, if it weren't for Bunny Girl, we wouldn't be together now." explained Gajeel.

_'Bunny Girl? What kind of a nickname is that?' _Lucy asked herself.

The gang looked at Lucy, then the couple, then back at Lucy.

"Is this true, Lucy?" asked Erza, stepping forward.

"No, I didn't do anything. I just told them it was pointless to break up." answered Lucy.

"Yeah right, Blondie's too stupid to figure out stuff like love." said Natsu.

Lucy glared at Natsu, but to her surprise, Gray put his hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"I think she actually did get them together. Good job." Gray smiled at Lucy, but she looked away.

"Gray-sama! You're on her side?!" shouted a devastated Juvia.

"Seriously, Stripper? What, did she brainwash you too?" questioned Natsu.

"Calm your ass down, Flame Brain! Can't you trust her?"

"I don't need you to stick for me. You people can believe what you want." muttered Lucy.

"Dont worry, Lucy! They believe you, but they're just too stubborn to admit it!" said Levy, mostly referring to Natsu.

"How about you have lunch with us today?" requested the tiny girl.

"What, are you serious?! Now you're asking her to eat with us?!" yelled Natsu.

Erza shoved him out of the way and turned to the delinquent.

"Don't mind him. So how about it, Lucy?" asked Erza.

"No thanks." Lucy replied bluntly.

"Are you sure, Lucy? We always see you eating alone, so wouldn't like some company?" inquired Mira.

"A princess should never sit alone." stated Loke, as he winked at Lucy.

"I'm perfectly fine on my own, so stop bothering me." With that, Lucy marched past the group and into the school.

Natsu stared at her retreating figure and smirked.

_'Things are going to get interesting...' _thought the pink-haired teen.

Little did the two teens know that things _really were_ going to get interesting...

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is out so late D:**

**I was really busy this month and couldn't find time. Technically I was supposed to update in January, but like I said, I couldn't find the time. I think you all know that I update monthly, but if you didn't... Well now you know XD**

**February's chapter will be out early because last month's chapter was late. ****YES, I WILL FIND TIME THE TO WRITE IT! :P**

**Also, I might post a Valentines Day fanfic, but idk which couple to choose... NaLu? Gruvia? Jerza? State which couple you want in your review and the couple with the most votes will be the one I write about! :)**

**And I just realized that I didn't put this story under Natsu D. & Lucy H. ****Yup, this story is NaLu! My OTP :D****  
**

**Thanks for all the reviews in the last chapter! Please favorite, follow or/& review! ^^**

**~ Neongurl1999  
**


End file.
